


【金东】好运来

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】好运来

李鹤东打死也想不到孟鹤堂封箱选了这么个舞，但是当排练的时候看周九良难得站到前排还跳的那么开心，李鹤东知道了是谁的主意。

　　“东哥，别那么僵硬嘛。”谢金挑着眉毛凑到他身边。这是排练完了，准备各回各家的时候。

　　“去，躲我远点，抽根烟去。”李鹤东换完了衣服，把包扔给谢金，出门找了个角落过过烟瘾。“今天就着一根啊！”谢金在后边紧喊着，李鹤东挥挥手表示听到了。

　　

　　当天晚上，李鹤东跟着人下场，被谢金攥着腕子，拉着进了卫生间。“注意着点时间。”李鹤东台上就发觉了，人靠的近的时候眼睛里的光刺的他后背都汗湿了。

　　谢金做了台上就很想做的事情——解扣子。“这人一直憋着想让我给他解扣呢。”李鹤东靠在门板上的时候不知道怎么就想到了这句话。粉红色的大褂是当初谢金看中的布料，现在在他的手上，委委屈屈的皱成一团被扔在水箱上。

　　“奶东。”谢金嘴里突然冒出来了这么个词。“别闹，你知道我不爱听这个。”李鹤东任由谢金半褪下自己的红色水裤，伸手扶着谢金赤裸的肩膀。没有哪个男人愿意听自己的名字前被冠上奶这个字，尤其是李鹤东。哪奶了？明明只是专心的注视自己的爱人，怎么就变成奶东了，还老是从谢金这张嘴里说出来。社会东哥今天也在为这样的事情而疑惑着。

　　手指在穴口处按压了很久，毕竟没有人会在上台的大褂里揣润滑剂，身前的性器被谢金拢在一起，而他用的是左手，这代表着拿八角鼓和小板的茧子都在这只手上了，他还总是故意用薄茧去蹭李鹤东最敏感的地方。右手在李鹤东嘴里倒吸凉气时破开一指，李鹤东的敏感点并不深，尤其在谢金细长有力的手指作用下，性器溢出的清液已经流了谢金满手。

　　今天时间真的很紧，紧到谢金来不及吻过李鹤东的整个胸膛，来不及在每一寸皮肤上刻下自己的记号。倒是李鹤东仗着矮一头的“优势”在胸膛上啃咬出一圈的牙印，看着胸膛上的浅色乳头，李鹤东磨磨牙，一口咬上去，感觉到谢金胸口肌肉的收缩。学着谢金平时那样，略有粗糙的舌面轻轻划过乳尖，轻轻重重的将乳珠按入乳晕，谢金暗哑的声音在头顶喘息“东子...”手下的动作顿时加快了，敏感点被恶意的顶住，李鹤东小腿肌肉狠狠的颤抖了一下，快感随着尾椎骨爆炸上了全身。松嘴，在锁骨上狠狠的啃了一口“谢金你个老流氓。”谢金的回答则是低头咬了一口通红的耳尖，继续加了一根手指。

　　“你他妈进来吧。”李鹤东已经忍不了过于缓慢的扩张，更忍不了耳边太过灼热的呼吸，谢金从台上憋到现在，他也快要被玩射了，等一个不应期过去都该下班回家了。谢金已经是大汗淋漓，让李鹤东的一条腿踩在马桶盖上，性器顶进了还没有被扩充完全的小穴。“艹”，李鹤东低骂一声，这是除开俩人没什么经验的第一次外最疼的一次，没有被完全扩张的小穴艰难的吞吃着谢金的性器，谢金咬着舌尖，完全的把自己送了进去。或许是忍的太久了，猛烈的抽插一下子打断了李鹤东的思维，这种带着火辣的摩擦热度更能激发出李鹤东的快感，谢金难得的，狂野的动作，让李鹤东觉得他今儿晚疯了。谢金后退了半步，坐在了马桶盖上，李鹤东的被掐着腰，脚一滑，直直的从站位变成了坐位，仰着脖子被咬住了喉结，浓白的浊液淌了两人一腿，突然收缩的后穴也让谢金忍不住，连忙抽出来，握着李鹤东的手，摸了几下，射了李鹤东一身。

　　“这裤子不能穿了。”谢金抽出被垫在屁股下的，自己的水裤，看着李鹤东慢腾腾穿起自己的衣服，他的倒是被扔在水箱上幸免于难。“得，坐这等着，给您拿衣服去。”

　　谢金一个人半裸着坐在卫生间里的时候，确实不虚了，汗也不出了，就是有点冷。

　　李鹤东帮人拿了全套的衣服，自己忘了换水裤，连那件棉马甲都是谢金给套上去的。

　　

　　俩人回去的时候被孟鹤堂看到了，在台上，李鹤东能听出来谢金嗓音里的情欲未消，左手边站的小辈儿们闹成一团，孟鹤堂悄悄的靠近“东子，一会儿，没事吧？”李鹤东慌乱了一下，笑着“没事，没闹太过。”有次他和谢金撞着了孟鹤堂和周九良在后台亲吻，这两对就坦白了。李鹤东虽然心里暗骂谢金，但还是控制不住的靠近谢金，一会儿的舞蹈，实在另天不怕地不怕的李鹤东，心里发麻。

　　谢金双手环住李鹤东，脖子上的红绸子还没摘下来，“东哥，你这划水划的还挺厉害。”李鹤东轻轻用手肘怼了下谢金的腰“别贫，我换衣服去，一会儿聚餐。”


End file.
